Interview with a Sith 58 - LORD VINDICAN
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**This morning, I interview Lord Vindican. Known to be an expert  
in the arts of sith sorcery, he was best known as the master of  
famed sith warrior Darth Malgus. (Approx. 3810 BBY - 3681 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you for meeting with me, my lord. I have some questions,  
if you don't mind.

**LORD VINDICAN** \- Ask whatever you wish. Until the Emperor assigns me a task,  
I am free to answer your questions.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you, my lord. You were first trained by the legendary  
Darth Ikoral. How did that work out? How do you feel about his teaching style?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- Lord Ikoral was a good teacher. I learned quite a bit about  
the true nature of the dark side from him.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Now you have your own apprentice. What made you take Malgus  
as your apprentice? What is it about him that first attracted your attention?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- The Emperor graciously allowed me to visit the sith warrior  
academy on Dromund Kaas, so that I may select an apprentice. As Malgus was  
their top student, I selected him to become my apprentice. I like the fierce way  
in which he approaches every battle.

**INTERVIEWER** \- May I ask a more personal question? Why is it that you have never  
used the title of Darth, which many other sith lords use?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- The title of "Darth" must be earned, through years of service to the  
empire. It is awarded to a sith lord by Emperor Vitiate himself. It would mean an automatic  
death sentence, to use the title without the proper authorization from the Emperor. But  
do not concern yourself; in time, you will be able to address me as Darth Vindican.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Darth Vindican does have a nice sound to it, my lord. Speaking of which,  
who would be your favourite sith lord out of history?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- I would have to say the great Marka Ragnos. He was the master/teacher  
of Emperor Vitiate. Someday, the dark side willing, I would love to find his holocron. To have  
the chance to learn directly from Lord Ragnos is a "once in a lifetime" opportunity. I would not  
pass such an opportunity up.

**INTERVIEWER** \- I noticed that you use a twin-blade lightsaber. What made you chose such  
an exotic weapon?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- I was trained from my youth in the usage of a double sided, or twin-blade  
laser sword, as it suits my fighting style. In the skilled hands of a martial arts master, it becomes  
far more deadlier than a single blade. The dark lord Exar Kun did the sith proud, when he first  
developed it.

**INTERVIEWER **\- How does Lord Vindican like to relax and unwind after a hard day?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- I never relax. Relaxation is for children and fools. I have no time for such  
foolishness. The Emperor keeps me very busy.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you ever get the chance to travel the galaxy?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- Only when I am completing the missions, which I am assigned by the  
Emperor. My father was a sith lord as well. When I was a child, I remember times when my  
mother and I would accompany him, on some "scouting" mission for the empire. Once, we  
visited some peaceful planet near Ziost. There were lots of forests and vegetation.  
A few months later, the planet was a part of the empire.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Do you favourite pre-battle meal? What if your favourite food?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- Anything that once was living. It must be cooked to perfection.  
Medium rare, preferably. And a light salad.

**INTERVIEWER **\- What would you say are your best attributes? What makes you invaluable to the  
sith empire?

**LORD VINDICAN** \- As I am a martial arts expert; my advanced skills with the twin-blade lightsaber.  
Like my apprentice, I approach each battle with a fierce desire to test myself against the enemy's  
best warrior. I can't count the number of jedi knights and masters which I have had the joy of killing  
in battle. I lost count long ago.

**INTERVIEWER **\- Thank you very much for the interview, my lord. I am slowly learning quite a bit  
about the sith.

**LORD VINDICAN** \- Don't thank me, human. Thank Emperor Vitiate. For some reason, he finds  
your questions and desire to learn about the sith amusing. Either that, or he enjoys torturing both  
his senior and junior sith lords, by forcing you upon us.


End file.
